random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
This is fanfiction.net
FanFiction FanFiction.Net | unleash your imagination Browse Just In Communities Forums Betas Search Mobile Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV Just In » All . Stories: New . Updated . Crossovers: New . Updated Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV Browse for Beta Readers Search » Story Author Forum Community Fanfiction Anime/Manga Books Cartoons Comics Games Misc Movies Plays/Musicals TV Shows Crossovers Anime/Manga Books Cartoons Comics Games Misc Movies Plays/Musicals TV Shows News 7/26/2012 Updates: New iPad/iPhone/iPod compatible web paste method for document submission. New filtering options for Communities. Improved words/length range filter for story listings. Profile links reactivated with better spam protection. More accurate word count for all stories and especially for stories written in some Asian languages. To minimize bump spamming, the act of removing/adding chapter to bump up your story on the listings, we will not modify a story’s last updated time-stamp if the same chapter has been removed and added over a certain time period. To minimize alert spamming/duplicates from authors, we only send out one alert per chapter per story over a certain time period. If you submit a new chapter, a new alert is sent out to your followers. If you delete this chapter the next minute and re-submit the chapter, no alert will be sent out. Faster overall site performance and especially for mobile users. 7/15/2012 Please follow us on our blog http://blog.fictionpress.com and our Twitter account @fictionpress for the latest news on site operations and status reports. Updates: New sorting types for story listings. Now available are sorting based on the number of reviews, number of favorites (favs), and number of follows (subscriptions). Community pages received a minor face-lift to be more consistent with rest of the site. More available display width for screens with 1280 pixel width or wider resolution. Atom/RSS feed links have changed slightly. Previously they were under the sub-domain of “http://b.fanfiction.net/atom/…” and they are now all under the “www” domain such as “http://www.fanfiction.net/atom/…”. Other than the domain part, the rest of the feed url stays the same format. Please update update your feeds links. Better email subjects for many alert types. For example, chapter alerts now include the story title in the front of the subject followed by new chapter number to allow better user-side email sorting. Forum limit for replies (threads) per topic has been increased from 9,999 to full 20,000. This should help large forums and forums dedicated to role-playing. 7/11/2012 On July 12th, 2012, @1AM US Pacific Time, @4AM US Eastern Time, the login area will be disabled for 15 to 30 minutes while an important upgrade is performed. During this time, reviewing and publishing features will be inaccessible. We apologize for this short inconvenience. The planned upgrades will allow us to introduce new features slated to be pushed out on July 12-13th. 7/1/2012 Network Accounts added Facebook support. Users with Facebook accounts can now directly login/signup. New Guest Reviews Moderation Feature: Previously, users lost valuable guest reviews by enabling the 'Disable Guest Reviews' feature. 'Disable Guest Reviews' settings is now a toggle for "Guest Reviews Moderation". If "Guest Review Moderation" is enabled, guest reviews will be in a moderation queue for 36 hours during which authors can remove or fast-approve the review(s). If after 36 hours and no action is taken, the guest reviews are slow-approved and enters the system. We believe this new moderation feature gives authors finer-grain control while still allowing legitimate reviews to be accepted. Please note guest reviews can still be removed by authors after the the slow-approve 36 hour window. Review box within stories received a minor upgrade to improve accessibility especially for those with pop-up window blockers enabled. Due to a rare Leap Second bug, Login service was disrupted for about 1 hour and 30 minutes yesterday. 6/21/2012 Network Accounts added Twitter support. Users with Twitter accounts can now directly login/signup. We will no longer use the forum.fanfiction.net and login.fanfiction.net domains for the forums/login urls. Everything will be on the primary www.fanfiction.net domain. Although old links will still work by auto-redirection, we encourage users that bookmarked the login/forums links to update their bookmarks. Improved iPhone/iPod and Android phone support for the Desktop site for those that prefer the non-mobile version. 6/18/2012 Easier Access with Network Accounts: We are now offering automatic login/sign-ups for users with Google/Gmail and FictionPress.com accounts. If your existing site account shares the same email address with your network account such as Google/Gmail, you will be logged-in to your existing account. Better Tablet Support: We have optimized the desktop site for tablet viewing in both portrait and landscape mode. Optimized for iPad, Android, and Kindle tablets. Less Eyestrain with Increased Legibility: We have slightly increased the default font size of the site for greater legibility as monitors and even tablets are now supporting ever higher screen resolutions. Story Covers: We have increased the display size of image/story covers slightly since introduction and are still optimizing this new feature. Image tips: To avoid the cropping/clipping of images do not submit square pictures but image files with the recommended 6/9 width to height ratio (300 pixel Width, 450 pixel Height). 6/05/2012 Image Manager feature is now rolling out for the entire site and is currently activated for stories, forums and communities. Image feature allows your stories to have story covers, and forums/communities to have logos. We recommend authors to login and start utilizing this new feature. For the best image quality, please submit image files with width to height ratio of 6/9 and size of 300x450 or higher. Kindle browser issues with login has been fixed. iPad/Safari browser issues with forum posting has been fixed. Upcoming: Stories: Notes feature. Forums: Improved ban, moderation, and filtering. Communities: More in-depth filtering. 6/04/2012 Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. FanFiction.Net follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. FanFiction.Net only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002. We are always looking for new ways to improve! If you got a feature request or comment for us, give us a tweet or email us. Follow us on twitter @fictionpress Loading tweets... Looking a free software to write up your story to publish? We recommend LibreOffice. Tips: Want more reviews to your stories? Review other stories and join the forums to converse with fellow members. The more you are you involved in the community, the more exposure you will receive. Keep that clock ticking. Makes sure you computer, tablet, or phone has the correct time set. The login might not work if time is way out of sync. Still using your grandpa's IE6? Upgrade to IE 9/10 or better yet, turbo boost your browser with Chrome, Firefox, Opera, or Safari. Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . Ads . Help . Top Category:Random Works! Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:This Is...